carlyraejepsenfandomcom-20200215-history
Good Time
“Good Time” is a song by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen. It was released as the lead single from Owl City's album The Midsummer Station and was used as the second single from Jepsen's second studio album Kiss. It is track 5 on Kiss and track 7 on The Midsummer Station. "Good Time" was written by Matt Thiessen, Brian Lee and Adam Young of Owl City. The song received generally positive reviews from music critics, with critics describing it as a "summer anthem". "Good Time" has attained commercial success worldwide, reaching No. 1 in Canada, New Zealand and South Korea, while peaking inside the top ten in United States, Japan, United Kingdom, Netherlands and other countries. Background, writing and release On June 14, 2012, Adam Young announced via Twitter that he would be collaborating with Carly Rae Jepsen on a new song, claiming that it would be released on June 26, 2012. On June 20, 2012, he released the single, "Good Time," via his SoundCloud account. The song was released on iTunes on June 26, 2012. "Good Time" was written by Matt Thiessen, Brian Lee and Young himself. On August 23, 2012, the song became available in the United Kingdom before the official single release as a digital download on iTunes from Owl City's album The Midsummer Station. Reception Critical reception It received generally positive reviews from critics, including Billboard: "It only makes sense that he's joined by Jepsen...on a track that could become a radio staple for the rest of the summer," and Entertainment Weekly: "'Good Time' goes down easier than a frozen margarita at a beachfront tiki bar." On his site The Re-View, British critic Nick Bassett referred to the song as "an uplifting, out and out pop duet which will most definitely ensure that neither artist has to settle for a 'one hit wonder' tag." Slate's Forrest Wickman also called it a "worthy successor" to "Call Me Maybe". He pointed to how "the song opens with a familiar story, and then subverts it, by removing anything that's not squeaky clean." Like Ke$ha in "TiK ToK," the singer begins the song waking up after a night of hard partying, in his clothes with a song by Prince inside his head, but unlike them, Wickman observes, he's "on the right side of the bed", not hung over, and ready to go out again the next evening. "When a children's choir is tossed in at the end, it's a bit gratuitous, but in this wholesome song why not," he concludes. "'Good Time' is a guilty pleasure, without the guilt." Chart performance In the US, the song debuted at No. 32 on the US Pop Songs chart, and No. 18 on the Billboard Hot 100, for the week dated July 4, reaching No. 8 a few weeks after. The song is the second to make the top ten on the chart for both artists; Owl City's first top ten single since "Fireflies", as well as Carly Rae Jepsen's first top-ten single since "Call Me Maybe", making Jepsen one of the few artists in history to have two top ten songs in the same week. It sold a million in the United States by August 29, 2012, and was certified Platinum by the RIAA. It has since sold over 2 million copies in the US as of November 2012. In Canada and New Zealand it peaked at No. 1, becoming Owl City's first number-one single and Jepsen's second in both countries. The song debuted at No. 17 on the UK Singles Chart on August 26, 2012. The song charted before the single release due to the song being available from Owl City's album, The Midsummer Station. It rose to 5 the following week, becoming Owl City's first top 5 UK hit since 2010's "Fireflies." Music video Background The music video directed by Declan Whitebloom was released on July 24, 2012 on Owl City's official Vevo. On the same day, Adam Young tweeted about the video saying, "It's always a #goodtime going camping with @CarlyRaeJepsen" with a link to the video on YouTube. The video features both Jepsen and Young. It was filmed in Harriman State Park's Silvermine Picnic Area. Synopsis The music video begins with Jepsen waiting by her car in front of an apartment when her friends then come out and join her. They then drive, in a Fiat 500, away from the haze of New York City. As they drive away, the video alternates between shots of Jepsen and Young with his own group as they drive down a forest road. They eventually meet up at a small cabin-like building and start drinking slushies. As Jepsen's verse starts, she is shown walking through the forest with other shots of the rest of the group walking and coming to a campground. Once the hook and chorus begin, Young is seen by a lake, along with other shots of Jepsen and the rest of the group. Then as the day turns darker, they start dancing around a bonfire. Throughout the rest of the song, the group dances and parties through the night. Product placement was used throughout this video, including images of Fiat, Baby G and Beats products. Live performances Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen performed "Good Time" at America's Got Talent Wild Card results show on August 22, 2012, and the next day on Today. The duo also performed it in New York on August 25, 2012 during Arthur Ashe Kids' Day, an event that marks the start of the U.S. Open; The Tonight Show with Jay Leno on August 28, and Conan on August 29. Jepsen performed "Good Time" with Cody Simpson on Justin Bieber’s Believe Tour. Carly performed the song again in New York City’s Central Park on Friday, June 14, 2013, on ABC’s Good Morning America. Lawsuit In October 2012, Alabama singer-songwriter Allyson Nichole Burnett filled a copyright infringement suit, authored by THR power lawyer Neville Johnson, in California federal court against Jepsen and Young as well as several publishing companies and performing rights groups. She claimed that Young, Matt Thiessen and Brian Lee copied a prominent motif of her 2010 song, "Ah, It's a Love Song". Burnett's song is in an F key while "Good Time" is in the key of E flat, but there are also other similarities with both of these songs, including an identical pitch sequence (5-3-5-3-2), melodic contour (down, up, down, down), rhythmic construction (8th rest, 8th note, 8th note, 8th note, 8th note, 8th rest, quarter note), timbre (textless vocals) etc. Burnett was also suffering "emotional and psychological damage" from fans asking why she copied the song, although there isn't any specific cause of action pinned to her distress. Lyrics Woah-oh-oh-oh It's always a good time Woah-oh-oh-oh It's always a good time Woke up on the right side of the bed What's up with this Prince song inside my head? Hands up if you're down to get down tonight 'Cause it's always a good time Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere I'm in if you're down to get down tonight 'Cause it's always a good time Good morning and good night I'll wake up at twilight It's gonna be alright We don't even have to try It's always a good time Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh It's always a good time Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh We don't even have to try, it's always a good time. Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again Checked out of my room, hit the ATM Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight 'Cause it's always a good time Good morning and good night I'll wake up at twilight It's gonna be alright We don't even have to try It's always a good time. Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh It's always a good time Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh We don't even have to try, it's always a good time. Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh It's always a good time Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh We don't even have to try, it's always a good time. Doesn't matter when It's always a good time then Doesn't matter where It's always a good time there Doesn't matter when, It's always a good time then It's always a good time Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh It's always a good time Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh We don't even have to try, it's always a good time Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh It's always a good time Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh We don't even have to try, it's always a good time. Category:Songs Category:Carly Rae Jepsen Category:Singles